vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karaka
Summary His history is unknown for the most part, however, it is known that he was trained and tutored in martial arts by Ha Jinsung for some time. During the time Karaka was a Regular he received special assignments from FUG while he was taking his tests. Depending on the nature of such tasks, Karaka would assassinate a specific Regular during the test, help a specific Regular to pass the test or fail all the other Regulars and pass the test alone. It is said that the goals those assignments was probably to violate or mock the rules of the test. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 6-C, likely higher Name: Karaka Origin: Tower of God Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human(?), FUG Slayer, Scout, Fisherman, Wave Controller '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shinsoo Manipulation, Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Karaka can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Statistics Amplification (Like all Shinsoo users he can amplify his strength with Shinsoo), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely Mid), Resurrection, Absorption (Can absorb his enemies and their attacks into his black spheres of shinsoo), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect all damage done to him on his opponent), Flight, Information Analysis (His helmet has Observer-like abilities) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Island level+, likely higher (Fought against Ha Yuri Zahard, although she was not using her full power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Yuri who must be vastly superior to Anak and Koon Ran) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At Least Large Island+ Class, likely higher (Able to at least make some scratches on Yuri) Durability: Small Country level (Tanked the Kranos of Yuri and lost only one hand. Survived Urek Mazino's attack while he was using 1% of his power) Stamina: 'Very high (Able to move normally after losing an arm) 'Range: 'Melee with normal attacks, Thousands of meters with shinsoo techniques '''Standard Equipment: '''Armour Inventory Steel Tree 'Intelligence: Very high (a trained FUG killer, trained by one of the Top 100 High Rankers) Weaknesses: Is very arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scout Skills: As a Scout, Karaka is able to read minds. Shinsoo Control: Karaka is able to create black and gold Baangs of impressive destructive power. He later generated a huge ball shinsoo and launched it down, though it was harmlessly absorbed by Evan Edrok. Karaka Style Shinsoo Manipulation Technique: World of Darkness: Karaka's own shinsoo control style. It absorbs enemy attacks and, usually, even the enemies themselves if they touch the black orbs. *'Black Goral's Horn Whip:' Its effects remain unknown as its target was Urek Mazino. *'Black Twilight:' A technique meant to stop and wound a foe. Karaka managed to stop Yuri while she was diving toward him, though he was surprised when he realised the Princess suffered no damage at all. *'Damage Counter - Rain of Darkness:' Send back all the accumulated damage from attacks previously absorbed by World of Darkness, in the form of a large shinsoo blast. *'Infinite Past Lives:' Allows Karaka to be "reborn", negating any damaged he may have undergone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6